


Stay Away

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempts to Break Up Relationships, Incest, M/M, Possessive Edge, Possessive Jay, Slut Lita, Slut Shaming, sorta incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay warns Lita to stay way from his Rated R Superstar.





	

Title: Stay Away

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: E&C, Lita/Matt, and Jeff/Matt,

Characters: Jay 'Christian' Reso, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Lita, Jeffy Hardy, and Matt Hardy.

Summary: Jay warns Lita to stay way from his Rated R Superstar.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Stay away from Adam."

Lita stopped turning towards Jason Reso aka Jay or better known Christian. The shorter blond hair was now cropped short revealing his blue eyes which were darken dangerously. Lita raised one her red eyebrow as she cocked her hip to the side to return the stare down.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Amy. I saw how you tried to ruin Jeff and Matt relationship for your own selfish reasons." Christian snapped.

Lita scoffed as she cocked her hand onto her hip yet again. "They're brothers it's unnatural and weird beside Matt didn't seem to mind me."

"Your pussy might have been tight when you first got to together but with all those superstars, it's looser than the ring. Adam is mine and you will be smart to remember that." Christian hissed at Lita. Lita opened her mouth to speak before letting an cry escape as fake tears started to run down her face.

"I don't understand Jason. I-I just wanted-"

"Bitch don't pla-"

"Jay!"

Christian turned around to find Adam standing behind him with an disappointed look on his face. Lita sent Christian and smirk before letting another cry out holding her arms out to Adam. Adam moved quickly as he gathered Christian in his arms pressing a kiss to his little brother's head.

"Baby, I was looking for you everywhere. Never disappear again without telling me okay. Why are you still here Amy?" Adam voice shined with love as he spoke to Jay before turning cold as he turned to Amy.

Lita stared wide eye before catching herself turning on her heel storming away as Christian's laughter followed her away. "That was priceless baby." Christian stopped when he noted that Adam wasn't laughing with him or even speaking. Turning slowly Jason caught the narrowed eye of Adam. "I know-"

"You ever do that again and I'll punish you in front of that slut." Adam ordered as he stared Christian down. Christian immediately dropped to his knees before his master, keeping his head bowed respectfully.

"Yes sir but in all honesty it was worth it."


End file.
